In order to realize movement controls of at least one machine element, for example, in a production machine, such as, a textile machine, a packaging machine, a plastics injection-molding machine, a machine tool, or in a manipulator, predefined profile types are used, for example, in positioning movements. Predefined profile types, which reproduce for example:                a displacement over a time        a speed over time        an acceleration over time        a shift over time        etc.are known from conventional automation systems. An example of an automation system is the SINUMERIK 840D/840Di or 810D. In the 09.01 edition of the associated programming manual, it is described for example on page 5-190 how acceleration behavior can be set. The predefined nature of the profile types causes restrictions with respect to the available forms of profile.        
If in the case of automation systems, for example, for production machines or machine tools, cam disk functions are used, these can be described by mathematical interpolation methods. One example of this is the German laid-open patent application DE 10065422A1. The cam disk is followed in accordance with a chosen cam disk profile. However, only relationships of positions of movable machine elements are recorded in the cam disk profiles. The cam disk profile is independent of the profile type for the movement control, the movement control having a time basis, such as for example a speed. Profiles for movement controls are also referred to as traversing profiles. The object of the present invention is to improve movement control.